Participation in the Western Cancer Study Group protocols which involve investigational therapeutic approaches to patients with incurable malignancies. Currently, these protocols are involved primarily with chemotherapy, but also include adjuvant therapy for carcinoma of the breast, and combined chemotherapy and radiation therapy. Protocols involving immunotherapy are under development by group.